Return Me to the Past
by Lady of Roses
Summary: Yu Yu crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. An evening out with friends seem innocent enough, that is unless your Botan and Kurama, who found themself in the past. The meeting of Kenshin and crew can bring up unexectings secrets that weren't meant to unravel.
1. The festival

Hello readers, just fixing some spelling junk.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would love too though

**Chapter 1: The festival**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, and the Reikai Tenkai and the girls were going to an evening festival in the Sakura groves in Tokyo Park. The group of friends was all in formal Japanese attire, kimono and all. The evening wind blew around the cherry blossom causing the air around to be wafted with its sweet scent. Faint giggles were heard coming from the group.

But one giggle was set apart from the others it was Botan. Her graceful movements as she walk with the Tenkai down the ill light path toward the festival. Her dark lavender kimono scattered with cherry blossom rustled in the wind as she talked to her best friend Keiko. Her hair was tied up in its regular high ponytail, but this time the ribbon holding it up was a lovely rose pink shade, and around her waist was a stripped blue and white obi. The conversation caused Botan to giggle again; she lifted a slender hand to muffle her giggles.

Keiko wore a yellow kimono with red flowers sprinkled around the fabric with an elegantly white obi. Yukina wore a lovely red kimono with a sea foam green obi that helps bring out her stunning face. Shizuru wore a midnight blue kimono with a red obi and her hair was in a loose bun.

The guys on the other hand wore a something like a robe, sort of like a kimono but with pants (A/N: If you know Rurouni Kenshin than it's what style of clothing Kenshin wears.) the top was a gi and the pants are known as hakama. Yusuke wore a green gi with a cream hakama and he's black hair wasn't slick back. Kuwabara wore a brown gi with matching brown hakama. Hiei, who was force into wearing traditional Japanese clothing, wore a black gi with a white hakama. Now the handsome Kurama, he wore a magenta colored gi with a white hakama. Kurama beautiful long locks were tied back.

"Why the hell did you all decide to drag me to this good for nothing human festival?" questioned a completely annoyed Hiei, who was silently eyeing Kuwabara who was happily flirting with the naïve Yukina.

"Well its quite simple Hiei, we thought you would enjoy spending some quality time with us." Botan stated smiling slightly

"What ever gave you that idea? " Hiei rudely commented as he swiftly walks past all of them, unbeknownst to them Hiei had a faint smile on his face, a real smile not one of his evil smirks.

"Come on Hiei; don't be so rude to Botan-san. She just thought that you would enjoy this beautiful festival." Kurama said as he watches Botan's once sweet smile turns into a slight frown on her angelic face.

Kuwabara ran up to Hiei and slapped him on the back "Oh come on shrimp, loosen up and have a nice time!" In a flash Hiei pulled out his katana and pointed it at Kuwabara's neck.

"Touch me again, and you're dead." Hiei threaten as sheathed his katana and set it in its rightful place.

"I told you it was a bad idea to let him bring that." Yusuke whispered to Keiko who nodded in agreement. Keiko inched closer to Yusuke for protection.

"Come on guys, we came here to have fun not to fight, "Shizuru said taking out a cigarette" Besides, I don't think I have enough money to pay for Kuzuma's funeral."

"Hey sis, what that supposes to mean!" brawled Kuwabara as he ran from being next to Hiei to his elder sister.

"What I mean is you don't stand a chance if you fight. Besides I just bought life insurance for you, if you would all of a sudden die now they would think I killed you. Therefore they won't give me money for your funeral baby brother. "Shizuru took out a lighter and lit her cigarette and place it in her mouth.

Yukina who haven't really talked all night went over to Botan to comfort her. Kurama sighed the happy mood they were in had long past.

Now Keiko happily clung to Yusuke's arm, her head rested on his shoulder as they walked toward the festival. Shizuru and Kuwabara were now bickering about the incident before. Hiei walked ahead of everyone, disappearing in the shadow of the trees once in a while. Kurama on the other hand was quiet content of being behind everyone, relaxing in the slightly moonlit path.

The group of friends finally reached the Cherry Blossom festival. Slowly each of them went there own way. Keiko had spotted a stuffed bunny in one of those game stands, and begged Yusuke to win it for her. Hiei had wander off toward the food court, after pick pocketing Kuwabara for a little spending money.

Kuwabara and Yukina went around toward a random game stand, Kuwabara bragged on how he'll win something for **his** Yukina something. Yukina on the other hand just smiled awkwardly at Kuwabara, actually his company was quite unwanted by this beautiful woman. All she really wanted was to be away from Kuwabara, the fact that he praises himself all the time was getting on her last nerves.

Botan and Kurama down the endless stalls of trinkets that were sold. But one stall caught both of their eyes; it sold weapons, old style weapons from Japan's history. Such as katanas, short swords, bows and arrows, and ninja stars. Kurama walked toward the stall; from all the countless weapons that were on display one caught his interest. It was a katana, much like Hiei's own sword but there was something that drawn it to him. Maybe it was the lightly engraved fox on black scabbard of this finely crafted sword.

Kurama picked up the katana and inspected it more. The owner of the booth walked over and notice the sword he was holding "It's a beautiful katana huh?" The booth owner questioned.

Kurama answered with out looking away from the sword "Yes, it is." His hands traced lightly over the weapon, than out of nowhere he asked, "How much is it?"

The owner of the booth thought for a short moment before answering " Its one hundred and fifthly dollars, but for you one hundred. Since it seem to be made for you. "

Kurama finally looked up at the owner; it was a middle-aged man around the age of 30 or so. He had short brown hair, and wise blue eyes. "Well thank you, I'll get." Kurama replied as he pulled out his wallet from a pocket in his hakama. He handed the man the money.

"Would you like a bag with that sir?" The owner question as he took the money from Kurama.

"No, that's all right." Kurama looked down at his new katana, not knowing what really came over him to buy this weapon. He turns away from the booth and looked around for Botan.

Botan on the other hand was still at the booth Kurama was just at, she had her eye on a short sword. Botan slowly picked it up, her hand touch the smooth surface of the black scabbard, which had something that caught her eye. There was a peony, just a simple peony etched in by a skilled hand. She pulled the blade from its confinement; there was the blade, finely crafted as it glistens in the slight moonlight. It was beautiful but dangerous.

"Um...excuse me." Botan called over the same man that helps Kurama. The man smiled as he notices Botan holding the short sword also known as wakizashi.

"How may I help you miss?" The man question as his smile widens as his notice which one of the short swords she was holding. Actually this was the plainest one he had in his collection.

"How much is the wakizashi?" Botan question as she looked down at the blade in her hand.

"For you fifty dollars miss." The man smiled again, his blue eyes close slightly.

"Okay, I'll take it." Botan reached into her obi and pulled out a small purse, she opens it and pulled out the needed amount than handed it to the man.

"Would you like a bag, miss?" The owner questioned the young women we know as Botan.

"No, that's quite all right." Botan replied as she walked away from the stand. "Now where did that Kurama-kun go?" She uses one hand to hold the wakizashi close to her chest as the other went above her eyes to search for her companion. A streak of red caught her eye. She quickly ran toward the handsome red head.

"There you are Kurama-kun! I thought I lost you. "Botan smiled warmly at Kurama, until she saw the katana. Curiously she eyed the marabous looking blade. "Oh you bought a sword too, Kurama-kun?"

"Too, Botan-san you bought a sword as well?" Kurama question slightly, as he watches her nod her head up and down.

"Yup, but I wouldn't really call it a sword...a dagger would be much more appropriate." Botan respond as she showed him her wakizashi. She smiled down at the short sword; it reminded her so much of her past.

"Well Botan-san would you still like to browse through the stands or would like to go see the cherry blossoms."

"The cheery blossoms of course Kurama-kun, I went to the Sakura festival to see the cherry blossoms, not to shop around even though it was really fun." Botan explain as she played with her kimono sleeve, her wakizashi was hidden inside her stripped white and blue obi.

The couple walked down an isolated lantern lit path, the cherry tree's showered them with its blossoms. The evening air grew slightly colder, causing Botan to tremble slightly, only to ignore it and admire the surroundings. Kurama stole a look at the deity; she was smiling as she tries to catch a falling blossom. Her carefree attitude causes a smile upon his face.

Than all of a sudden something attacked, it happens so quick that Kurama or Botan even register it in their mind. It strikes again, this time it marred Kurama right cheek. It left a cross shape scratch. Some how in the process of everything happening it somehow manage to cause Botan and Kurama to be unconscious. Suddenly a portal appeared and swallowed both of them in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reviewing!


	2. Confusion

Hello readers, just fixing some spelling junk and other insignificant junk.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would love too though

**Chapter 2:** Confusion

_Meiji era _

Sanosuke Sagara was with Yahiko Myoujin as they walk back to the Kamiya Dojo from the Akabeko. Akabeko was a popular hangout for many people to come to eat and drink or even to gamble. But it was more like Yahiko was walking while Sano was staggering behind, obviously having more than just little sake to drink.

"Damn it Sano hurry up! You're taking way too long!" Whined Yahiko as he glance behind him to find Sano looking right pass him. Sano suddenly sobered up and took off on a full throttled sprint up ahead.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Curiously he slowly followed Sano, only to be shocked beyond belief. Standing there still as a statue, his brown eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yahiko don't just stand there like an idiot and come help me!" Sano screamed as he picked the red head and the blue haired girl. Yahiko just stood there, trying to register everything that happen in his little head "Come one!" that was all he said as he started the long walk toward Kamiya Dojo.

Yahiko shook his head and ran toward Sano "What do you think happen to them Sano? Who could have been so strong that it'll knock out Kaoru, and even _Kenshin_?" He rambled on as Sano carefully carried the two.

"I don't know, and quit asking me! Make yourself useful and run to Megumi and ask her come to the dojo!" Sano bellowed at the young boy.

"Huh?" Was the only response from the young Yahiko.

"Damn it Yahiko, why aren't you going to the damn fox for help!" The ex-fighter for hire screamed again.

"Huh? Oh right, Megumi's place." That was all the thirteen year old said as he ran in the opposite direction of Sano.

In less than five minutes, Sano was at the dojo. He nearly knocked down the front gate in his persistent to get the damn thing open. Rushing to Kaoru 's room first, Sano hastily kicked the rolled up futon, causing it to begin to unroll as he put her down. Next her ran into Kenshin's room and places him down on the hastily unrolled futon as well.

Something did catch him by surprise; Kenshin looked no more than seventeen years old. Which was incredibly strange since he was at least twenty-eight years old? Sighing he left the room and slightly slide the door shut, he decided that he'll wait outside near the gate for the fox and the brat to be here.

They finally reach the dojo nearly ten minutes later, stating that there was a huge accident blocking the road. It seems a carriage carrying cargo flipped over, and it blocked the only road to get here. Megumi rushed into the gate with a bag in hand nearly hitting Sano with the door, she didn't even apologize to him all she did was question what happen as she reached Karou's room, sliding the rice paper door open she stared at the girl that they said was Karou.

"Are you sure this is Kaoru?" Megumi question with suspicion, she's got this feeling that this blue haired beauty isn't the same as the other blue haired tomboy that she found so much pleasure in teasing.

"Yeah, were sure. Is there something that suggested that she isn't? " Sano question, she looked like Kaoru to him. Even though there's something about her that tells him this Kaoru's is a lot more attractive that the latter but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah Sano's right!" Yahiko agreed with Sano as he watches Megumi looked at Karou than at him and finally Sano.

"Are you two blind? Maybe it's the fact that this girl's hair is sky-blue not midnight blue like the Kaoru we know." Megumi stated in a straightforward way as she walked over toward the slumbering girl.

"Well maybe she dyed her hair!" Yahiko shouted out. He isn't about to admit he was dense enough to not notice the change in hair color.

"And this girl also seems a little too young and dainty to be our Kaoru." Megumi continue as she bent down and check on the girl, "And it seems not there's nothing physically wrong with her, she might be a little shaken up, but that's all."

Megumi stood up, unconsciously dusting away dust on her light violet apron. She turns to face the two immature boys in the room, her lips curved up into a smug smile. Strolling past them she opened the door and strolled down the hall toward Kenshin's room, silently she opens the sliding door and stepped in.

Sano curiously stalked after her the questionable ordeal that just happen in the Kaoru 's room. He told Yahiko to watch over the girl while he went to check out how Megumi was doing with Kenshin. He was questioning himself, what if Megumi was right. What if the girl that was here wasn't Kaoru; there might be a chance, a huge chance, that the person they thought was Kenshin could be someone else.

"Guys, you should come in here." Megumi's voice echoed through the hall. Sano started to run toward the room and opened the door.

"Where's Yahiko?" She looked at Sano as he opened the rice paper covered door. Beside her laid the thought to be Kenshin Himura, a cloth bandage on the bleeding right cheek.

"I told him to stay back and look after the young miss. Its best if someone made sure that some one would be able to answer her questions when she wakes up." He stated in a blunt tone. Unconsciously he moved to Megumi's side, but his unfaltering gaze was on the red head lying on the futon.

"So is he okay?" His coffee colored eyes stared at the stained bandage on the cheek.

"He's fine," she heard Sano sigh in relief. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, he really wasn't an insensitive jerk he wanted everyone to believe. Behind that tough guy exterior was a really compassionate man. Even if he didn't want everyone to know what he really is.

"But his cheek won't stop bleeding; I'm worried that the blood won't clot." Megumi stated her worry in a soft whisper, not wanting the ex-fighter for hire to worry.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, what would I have to say?" her dark ebony hair shadowed her face as she picked herself up. Her chestnut eyes skimmed the unconscious young male before she turn to walk out of the brightly lit room.

"If I've learned something from hanging around you and missy nothing means something is wrong, I'm sure of it." Sano frowned; his faced darken a little as he look up at the young lady doctor. "Come one tell me, I'll take it like a man."

"There is a great chance that the wound won't clot…" She took a breath of air and turn around. "And I think you have the wrong man, this can not be Kenshin."

"Why can't this be Kenshin?" Sano raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at ebony haired woman.

"Because this man's wound is fresh, and furthermore his hair to a darker shade than Sir Ken's. And…" She abruptly stopped when she thought she heard voices from down the hall, followed by a door sliding open and someone running down the hall and running into the room.

"No Kurama!" The sky-blue haired girl yelled as she flew past the two shocked occupants of the room and kneeled down beside the young red head boy named Kurama. Her amethyst eyes fell upon his wound, as a shocked gasp escape her rose colored lips. She paled and pulled out a shaky hand, and moved it toward his face. She pushed the few stray strands of scarlet hair away from his peaceful face.

"And it seems the boy's name is Kurama, not Kenshin." Megumi finished her statement as she walked out of the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Questions

Oi, finally a new chapter after nearly half a year! I'm sorry I've just been to busy with school work during the January through June and during summer I just wanted to have fun and hang out with friends so I rarely write. And I have to confess I have commitment problems, I always stray to some of my stories that aren't even posted and write for those. I know excuses and excuses but I promise I'm try harder to update my stories…

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would love too though

**Chapter 3:** Questions

After the female doctor had to reassure her at least five times that Kurama would be fine, Botan finally stirred from her spot by his bedside. She listens intently as Miss Megumi explained that the only injury she was able to find was the cross-shaped scratch that she fears wouldn't clot. Than the man with the brown hair invited her to some tea and she reluctantly agreed.

A smile appeared on her face when she heard again how well Kurama was doing from the person before her named Sanosuke. Along with a sigh of relief as she sipped on her tea slowly, Kurama was all right, unconscious but nonetheless all right. She couldn't live with herself if anything drastically horrible were to happen to him.

"So don't have any worries about a thing miss…" Sano began, stopping just to hear her say her name before continuing on with his campaign questions.

"It's Botan." She said quietly between her slow sips, her eyes were set on her half filled cup of tea.

"Okay, Miss Botan is there anywhere that you're hurting?"

"I don't think so, I feel just fine. But don't concern yourself about me I'll live, I'm just worried about unfortunate Kurama-kun." Her amethyst eyes moved from her cup to the room that Kurama is currently occupying.

"You really care for him, eh Miss Botan." Sano smiled when he saw an evidence of a blush beginning to appear on her pale cheeks.

"Oh course I care for him Sanosuke-san, he's a very dear friend of mine." She whispered, her gaze moving back toward her now nearly empty cup of tea.

"Right, so don't have any worries about Kurama okay. Megumi said that he's all right. But what I'm really wondering is do you remember who attacked you?" He questioned again, watching her closely to see any sign that she wasn't being entirely truthful to him.

Botan paused as if in thought. She placed down her delicate teacup down on the low table, and positioned her index finger on her chin. Thinking for a moment, her amethyst eyes scrunch up in thought. Trying to recall anything about the attack, but in the end she came up blank. The only thing she remembered was watching the shower of cherry blossoms petals with Kurama.

That short moment she spent with Kurama a brief time ago was such a bittersweet instant. She knew he didn't notice but during their silent walk down the canopy of cherry trees she watched him. Watched him soak in the tranquil atmosphere, she watched as he lower his guard and enjoy the serene moment. She was hoping for some strange miracle that somehow they could be normal, no demons coming after their lives, and no knowledge of Spirit world what so ever. That everything was exactly like it seems, two teenagers strolling down the park together.

Botan instantly flushed, not noticing the puzzled look that appeared on Sanosuke's face. It wasn't exactly like it seems, cause if it was anyone else's point of view besides the Reikai Tenkai they would look like were a couple. Which couldn't be more wrong, she and Kurama was definitely not an item.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips, she than moved her fingertips to cover her lips. What if someone saw them and thought they were exactly like how they looked, that they were a couple.

Sano stared at the strange girl before him; she said her name was Botan. At least three different expressions appeared on her face all in a span of less than a minute. She was such a strange girl, attractive but strange. He mentally wonders if he would ever get an answer if he didn't disrupt her train of thought.

"Miss Botan," he sighed out trying desperately to conceal his frustration. He watched as she blinked a couple of times before she turned her full attention on him.

"Yes Sanosuke-san?" Her innocent amethyst eyes looked at him with a silent inquiry. She offered him a nervous smile as well when she saw the hint of annoyance in his coffee eyes. .

"Do you remember anything about who attacked you, anything at all?"

She shook her head, causing an array of azure strands of hair to sway with every shake. Her eyes were downcast when she bowed her head and whispered a soft sorry. She focus her attention on the teacup again, she placed one of her delicate finger around the rim, traveling around the brim leisurely.

"It's okay; at least neither of you were…"

Sano stopped when he heard a door slide open, before him stood the boy known as Kurama. Sano watched as emerald eyes look intently at the silent azure haired girl. But now that he looked closely at the young red head he could see some resemblance to Kenshin, but not much. This boy looks truly as innocent as Miss Botan.

"Hey there, Kurama is it? How are you feeling?"

Botan whipped her head up, her eyes traveled toward the once occupied room. She gasped with surprise before a squeal of delight was heard from her lips. She stood up and race toward the red head, flinging her arms around his neck and throwing herself at him at the end of the process. In the end they were a mound of azure and scarlet on the floor.

She lifted her head and looked down at the fallen male, tears were starting to form at the corner of her amethyst eyes. "Oh Kurama-kun I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm truly sorry that I caused you any concern Botan-san." He awkwardly lifted a hand and pats her on the back, trying his best to offer any comfort.

Sano chuckled at the scene of the young couple. He observed as the young man tensed, gazing up at him, upon sensing his presence. He watched as the boy helped Miss Botan up, than pushed her possessively behind him. Brilliant emerald eyes narrowed at him.

"Who are you?" Suspicion was clearly heard in his calm voice.

"Kurama-kun, this is Sanosuke-san. He rescued us, and he even requested the doctor to check on your injury."

Sano smiled and held a hand out, "I'm Sanosuke Sagara. Just call me Sano, and it's nice to met you."

Kurama stared at the outreached hand; he looked up and offered a smile as well before grasping the hand for a friendly shake. "The pleasure is all mine Sano-san, I'm Kurama and I suppose you know Botan-san?"

"Yeah, I know the little miss." Sano pulled his hand back, and watched the sudden realization from Miss Botan's words appear on Kurama's face.

Kurama turned back, his eyes laced with concern. "Botan-san, were you injured in any matter?"

The deity smiled and shook her head before leading Kurama to the table she once occupied. She offered him her own tea cup until she noticed that it was nearly empty, she turned hopeful eyes toward Sano, silently requesting for more tea.

Sano chuckled and got up, walking toward the kitchen for another cut of tea for their other guest. As he grabbed another cup, something accrued to him. Could Miss Botan cook? She surly resembles Kaoru, but was her cooking skills as disastrous and toxic as Kaoru?

Another chuckle escaped his mouth as he made his way back to pour another cup of tea. He watched as the couple sits awkwardly in silence. Handing Kurama the cup of hot tea Sano watched as he smiled gratefully before talking a small sip.

No matter what Miss Botan claim about them being just friends he saw otherwise, and when Yahiko returns from walking Megumi back to the clinic he'll ask him.

In the background you can hear the gate opening and closing, along with footsteps walking down thee wooden corridors. "Oi, Sano I'm back and I met up with Kenshin and ugly on the way back!"

"I'm not ugly, you ungrateful brat!" A young woman was heard screaming along with a loud yelp of pain.

The feet steps were closing in, stopping right in front of the open dinning room door. Shocked sapphire, and violet met equally shocked amethyst and emerald eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reviewing and once again sorry for the delays, I got caught up in my summer vacation -.-;;

**Thanks to: **

**ominos2i4u:** Hello thank you for the review and here's you update!

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem:** Sadly, as you can see in this chapter Kenshin and Kaoru didn't switch places with Kurama and Botan that would of been way to confusing and too much work for me. Sorry! But at least I update right?

**The Youkai Nightmare:** Yup, Kenshin and Kaoru is with them in the Meiji era...and yeah. So now you know -

**Alien jin:** Oi, I think don't think I'm going to much help now since it's been like 7 months since my last update but sure I think Soujiro and Yukina would make a cute couple! I'm not sure how, but I think it's going so adorable! Oh yeah here's your update!

**Eternal Light:** Of course Kurama's still able to control plants, and well in this chapter you know where Kenshin and Kaoru is and yeah. Thank you for reviewing!

**EverKitsune:** Well sorry for the long wait, but chapter 3 is finally here! Wow I'm flattered that you thought about my story during your civics exam, but I hope you didn't do too badly on it!

**satarow-raven:** Me creative? I think not, I'm get bored really easily and I need something to do to entertain myself. And your spelling isn't so bad from what I see; I'm a horrible speller myself. Thank goodness for Microsoft word! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**stuck-in-a-tree:** Sorry for the super long wait. And the chapter answers your question about Kenshin and Kaoru's where about during the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**kuramalover21:** Thank you for the compliant. Well you know Botan and Kurama does have a great resembles to Kenshin and Kaoru so that's why I made Sano think there them. And the chapter should of answered where Kenshin and Kaoru are. Enjoy!

**Cristina Gomez:** Well here's you update! Oi, I know what you mean it's mostly Inu-yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho out there. I guess because Inu-yasha is so popular right now. Enjoy the chapter!

**YokoZodiac:** Enjoy the chapter!

**Jax9:** I'll try to keep writing! Enjoy the story!

**KitsuneOfShadows:** Thank you so much for the compliment! It's nice that you feel this is a must read! I hope you enjoy the story so far!

**Crazy Hyper Lady: **Well here's more! I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope this is enough so you don't scream anymore.

**cheenyice:** Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Ryn-san:** Well I wouldn't blame you if you forgot, I don't update enough...BUT I updated now so enjoy!

**heartluv:** I'm glad I'm able to surprise you on the Botan/Kurama meeting Kenshin. Hope you enjoy!

**pei-chan:** Hehe maybe I made Sano and Yahiko a little too dense, but it's more interesting that way. Oh hope you enjoy the story!

**sasha:** Here's the update, and hope you enjoy!

**SuperMegaGirl:** Thank you for thinking my story is cool, and I finally updated so enjoy

**tenten-kun:** Okay I made another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
